The Flight Of An Angel
by dalgetys-angel
Summary: Nikki a good friend of Evy,falls in love with Jonathan,they soon get married,this is where that story picks up.A strange force turns one of the people in the O'Connell home into a angel-god...it is Jonathan.
1. The Birth

The Flight Of An Angel  
  
hospital/night: We see Rick, Evy, and a 10 year old Alex sitting in chairs for some news. Alex gets up and starts to pace.  
  
"Alex sit down."  
  
Evy says half asleep. She looks up at the clock on the wall, it reads 2:48am. Rick is asleep and is snoring loudly. Evy gets up and rubs his arm a bit.  
  
"Huh...what? I'm awake."  
  
he says rubbing his eyes. All of a sudden a nurse burst out of the double doors.  
  
"It is a girl, if you want to see her and your family members you can come on in."  
  
As all 3 of them walk into the room they see Nikki asleep in her bed. They look over in the dark corner and they see Jonathan holding alittle bundle. He looks up at them and it looks like he has tears coming down his cheeks.  
  
"It's a girl..."  
  
He says with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"We know..."  
  
Evy says as she walks towards her brother. Jonathan then stands up and shows the little bundle to her.  
  
"What are you gonna call her Uncle Jon?"  
  
Alex asks as he tries to see the little bundle.  
  
"We are going to name her Ava."  
  
He says with his sky blue eyes looking down at Ava. Rick then goes to Jonathan and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Can I hold her?"  
  
Rick asks very softly. Everyone is surprised, they have never seen the softer side of Rick before.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jonathan says giving Ava to Rick. Evy then goes to Rick and looks at Ava.  
  
"She has your eyes."  
  
Evy says softly.  
  
"Can I hold her?"  
  
A voice from the back of the room asks. It was Nikki. Rick gives Ava back to Jonathan and he takes Ava to Nikki. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. He then gave Ava to Nikki. As they both look down at her, she some how seems to smile.  
  
"She is beautiful..."  
  
Nikki says with tears. Jonathan puts his arm around Nikki.  
  
"Don't they make a wonderful family?"  
  
Evy asks Rick with a smile on her face.  
  
"They sure do..."  
  
He says as he puts his arm around Evy's waist. 


	2. The Truth is Known

O'Connell manor/day: We see everyone is getting ready for Ava to get use to her new home. Alex was infront of everyone opening doors for them. Rick is carrying Nikki's suitcase. Evy was carrying Ava. Jonathan was carrying Nikki, since she could not walk that well yet. Rick goes into Nikki's and Jonathan's room and puts her things down and shuts the door.Evy sat down on the couch with Ava in her arms. jonathan sits down next to evy with nikki on his lap "jonathan sweetheart, can you put me on our bed? I need some rest." "sure." he said as he got up. when he got to their room he put her down on the bed and kissed her cheek. he then went out the door and shut it.as he shut the door he heard Ava crying downstairs, he rushes down there to see evy trying to calm ava but it is not working. "here let me hold her." Jonathan said as he took Ava from evy and she stops crying. "I guess she does not want you to leave her." evy says as she smiles. as he is holding her he sees something on her neck. "oh my God...no this cannot be happening." "Jonathan what is it?" evy asks as Jonathan shows her. "oh my..it is the mark of 'ahennophus' ." "this cannot be happening....this is the sign that imhotep used to mark his family members." evy said as she looked up at Jonathan, who has gone pale in the face as if he had just saw a ghost or in this case a mummy. "Jonathan...its ok" "no its not he will come after her and if he hurts one hair on her head i swear..." he stops and his eyes start to get all watery like he was going to cry. he held Ava close to him. at that point in time,rick and evy have never ever seen him so caring. he kept holding her close and walked up the stairs. evy started to go after him but a firm hand landed on her shoulder. she turned around to see Rick. "don't go...he needs to be alone with her." evy just watched her brother walk up the stairs. she wanted to comfert him so badly, but she knew he must do this one his own. he went to the sun room and shut the door behind him. he went in and sat down on the couch and looked down at his little bundle of joy asleep. he sat there and stared at her like she was going to be taking away from him. he sat there in the sunlight with her in his arms. he did not want for this moment to end. he wanted to hold her forever...but he knew something was going to happen soon. she woke up and saw her father looking down at her. she reached out and touched his soft face, then she went back to sleep. he started to weep silently. 


	3. The Ring's history

o'connell manor/day: evyu had came into the sun room and went to jonathan.she stood infront of him and he looked up to see her there looking at him.she soon sat down by him and rubbed his hand lightly.as she did that she noticed a ring on his left hand.  
"jonathan,where did you get this?"  
she asked as she touched the ring.  
"oh well one night i was coming home and i saw something glowing in one of the cases.i went to the case and i saw this ring glowing.so i took it out of the case and put it on.when i did that,a surge of energy or power came from it and flowed throughout my body."  
he said as he recalled that night.  
"so why are you still wearing it?"  
"well you see the ring gives off these pulses of power every once in awhile..."  
he said as he looked at the ring then back to evy.evy had this 'your insane' look on her face.  
"here let me show you.."  
he said as he gave ava to her and unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.he laid it down by him.as if it were on cue,a little mass of power came from the ring and it flowed throughout out his body like he had said.  
"see i told you i was not insane.."  
he said as he put his shirt back on.  
"jonathan that was strange,weird ,and amazing at the sametime."  
she said as she ran out of the room and came back in with a large book.  
"hmm lets see i remember reading something about that ring...ah here it is"  
she said as she flipped the pages then came to a page with a picture of the ring and a description of it.  
"the ring was passed down by many different king's in many different countries...the king's tried to find how to unlock it' powers but they could not...there is only one person who can unlock the powers of the ring,and i think that person is you..."  
she said as she looked from the book to her brother's pale face.  
"don't worry jonny,you need these powers.remember what i said about imhotep,and if he comes for ava and nikki...well there is know telling what he could do to them.and you don't want him hurting the two most important women in your life do you?"  
she said as she held her brother's hand tight.  
"no..no i would not like that at all..."  
he said as he looked to ava then to evy.  
"good..."  
she said as she hugged him tight,she gently rubbed her hands over his back,then stopped on his shoulder blades.  
"jonathan take off your shirt again.."  
"ok..."  
he said as he gave ava back to her and took off his shirt once more.he turned around and evy gasped in horror at what see saw. 


	4. The Transformation

o'connell manor/day: what evy saw was that wings had started to grown from his shoulder blades.  
"jonathan i think the powers have started to develop...because you have wings growing out your back."  
she said as she felt his shoulder blades lightly.  
"your kidding right?"  
he asked as he swallowed hard.  
evy looked at him and shook her head 'no'.  
"do that power surge thing again,i want to see something.but this time focus on putting the power towards your back"  
she said as she touched the ring.he did as she said and shut his eyes.then a mass of power came from the ring and went up his arm and went straight to his back and stopped.when it stopped his wings grew some.evy was right.she smiled with happiness.jonathan kind of moaned abit as the wings grew.evy rubbed his hand gently.  
"i guess you felt that,didn't you?"  
"yeah i did..what happened?"  
"your wings grew.if you focus your power surges on your back,they will grow faster.but it may hurt,you only have to do it a couple more times,thats all.can you do that for me?"  
she asked as she gave him that 'big brother,please..' look.  
"ah right,if you really want me to have wings then fine."  
he said as he shut his eyes again,and then this time a larger amount of power came out of the ring.it flowed all towards his back.when it got there,his wings took a huge growth.this caused major pain to jonathan.he yelped in pain.evy held his hand tightly.  
"come on jonny,just one more surge like that and your wings should be done growing."  
she said as she smiled widely.  
"that is just so bloody easy for you to say.."  
he mumbled to himself.evy smiled at her brother's language.he closed his eyes for one last time and gave it all he got.another large surge came from his ring.it flowed to his back like the other surges and his wings took an shocking large growth.this time,to evy's surprise,jonathan did not yelp or moan,or anything.he was actually he was smiling.  
"what are you so happy about?i thought it would hurt."  
"well i guess you were wrong."  
he said as pulled her into a hug.she smiled and felt grateful to be in her brother's arms.she pulled away and looked at his wings.  
"jonny,they are beautiful..."  
she said as she touched them gently.he stretched them,so that she could see both of the large wings.she giggled like alittle school girl.  
"you think that is funny ,eh?"  
he said playfully as he pulled her into another hug and wrapped his wings around both of them.evy cuddled into her brother's arms and felt all warm when he wrapped his wings around them.she pulled away and she had tears of joy coming down her cheeks.  
"what is wrong?"  
he asked her as he brushed her tears away.  
"i am just so happy,i have not been this happy in awhile,thats all."  
she said as she laid her head down on his shoulder.then she felt another surge come from his ring.she looked to him.  
"you did not have to do that,your wings are already full grown."  
"i did not do that...it did it by itself."  
"jonny,there is more than one this time..."  
she said in horror.the first one stopped in his bicep;the second one in his stomach;the third one stopped in his chest;and the fourth one stopped in his right bicep.  
"ok,that was strange,they did not do anything...jonny,are you ok?"  
she asked as it looked like he was in pain.he slowly shut his eyes and gritted his teeth.  
"no...no i am not ok.i don't know what they are doing to me,but it hurts like the bloody dickens."  
he said through his gritted teeth.soon after he had said those words,evy could feel pulsing coming from those areas.she put her hand on his left bicep and could feel it growing in size,soon his right bicep was doing the same.then his chest.his stomach was not growning,it was shrinking in size,and was becoming harder,and ridged.soon after those areas stopped changing in size,jonathan had the body of an god.his biceps were bulging;his stomach was a rock hard six-pack;andhis chest was muscular and hairless.he slowly stood up and looked down at evy,who was just staring in total shock.she was blown away,by how her brother had turn into a total stud.she was even starting to drool abit.he laughed at his sister's stupid looking face.she stood up and she still had that look on her face,and touched his face softly.  
"what is wrong?"  
jonathan asked her,she was acting like she had never seen him before.  
"nothing is wrong...every thing..is...is perfect,just like a god..."  
she said almost whispering.he did not know what to say,she was right.he was perfect,just like a god.as soon as he had put his hands on her shoulders,caringly,rick came in and about choked on his tongue,because of what he saw.he slowly walked over to evy and jonathan and stopped.he knew something was wrong.jonathan had grown,in height.he was now as tall as rick and just as strong,or maybe even stronger in this case.rick just stared at jonathan,just like his wife was doing.  
"what is wrong with you people?haven't you ever seen a perfect god before?"  
he asked playfully.  
"yeah i have,but i would never think it would be you...i mean geesh look at you self jonny boy."  
rick said as he gazed in aw at jonathan.rick slowly took evy away from jonathan and sat her on the couch and gave ava to her to hold.rick went back up to jonathan.  
"what the hell did you do to your self?"  
rick asked as he looked jonathan up and down.  
"i put on this ring,and i am the only one who can use it's powers,so too bad for you."  
jonathan said as rick's temper was building.rick took a swing at jonathan and jonathan caught his fist,with his hand.  
"whoa,how did you do that? i should have punched right through you..."  
he said as he looked at his fist then back to jonathan.  
"well,i guess you are blind,becaseu if you cannot see that i have gotten a lot stronger than i guess you are blind."  
he said as he started to crush rick's fist.rick slowly went down to his knees in pain and let out an awfull yell in pain.jonathan than let go of rick's fist.  
"don't mess with me o'connell."  
jonathan said as he walked out of the sun room and into his bedroom,where nikki was laying down on their bed asleep.he slowly went to his side of the bed and laid down next to nikki and put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him abit. 


	5. The Happy Couple

o'connell manor/day: nikki woke and opened her eyes slowly.  
"rick,what are you doing?"  
she said as she could feel a strong arm around her waist.  
"rick? do i look like rick?"  
jonathan asked playfully.nikki's eyes widened in shock,she knew the voice.  
"jonny?"  
she asked as she rolled over and saw jonathan's smiling face.she screamed and fell off the bed.jonathan got up and walked over to where she laid on the floor.she looked up and gazed at him.  
"you would not believe how many of those looks i have gotten today..."  
he said as he picked her up and held her in his arms tightly.nikki reached up and touched his face.  
"jonny...what happened to you..?"  
she asked as she looked at his perfect body then back up to his face.he gently put her head on his chest,and let it rest there.  
"well this ring..."  
he said showing it to her.  
"gave me these powers...umm lets see the angel wings,the god-like body,and the fangs."  
he said as he spread his wings abit and smiled a grin,so that see could see the fangs.she laughed alittle when he showed her his fangs.  
"so i guess you will be like this forever?"  
nikki asked as she softly rubbed her hands over his biceps and smiling.  
"i guess so...would that be a problem?"  
she looked up at him and gave him a sly grin.  
"of course not...i kinda like the new you."  
she said in-between short and sweet kisses on his neck.  
"and why would you say that?"  
he asked as he laughed alittle from her kisses.she stopped and looked him dead in the eyes.  
"cuz your still as handsome as you were before,but now your stronger,you have fangs,and not to mention those beautiful wings of yours.."  
she said as she softly rubbed her hands over his face;over his stomach and chest;and gently over his wings.he arched a brow at these jesters.  
"well i guess you are right...and you seem to like the 'new' me better."  
"i sure do..."  
nikki said as she leaned in a kissed him deeply.just then alex burst through the double doors and ran up to jonathan and nikki.  
"wow! mum was not kidding when she said you have become a real angel!"  
alex said as he then put his hands on his hips and smiled a sly smile.  
"hello..? young child in the room...so stop making out!"  
he said playfully as jonathan and nikki stopped kissing and they both smiled at alex.  
"what's so funny?"  
alex asked as he folded his arms on his chest.  
"oh nothing..."  
jonathan and nikki said at the sametime,then starting to laugh. 


	6. A Family Meeting

o'connell manor/close to night: as the grandfather clock read 6:00pm.everyone was around the dinner table.well everyone but jonathan.evy ,rick, and alex were starring at nikki.  
"what!?!"  
nikki shrieked out.evy was taken back by it.  
"well,it is kind of werid that you husband is an angel.i mean my brother.but where is he?"  
evy asked as she looked around the room.  
"last time i saw him, he was in the sun room again."  
rick said as he swallowed a piece of steak.  
"thanks rick."  
nikki said as her and evy got up from the table.they started walking up the stairs to the sun room. when they got in there they saw jonathan sitting on the couch.evy and nikki looked at eachother and smiled.they ran over to the couch and made a loud thump sound.jonathan jumped up and yelped alittle.  
"what? did we scare the great perfect god?oh my..."  
nikki said playfully.  
"well it may not look like jonny, but its still him on the inside."  
evy said as she stood up and walked to jonathan.  
"well thats good.."  
nikki said as she went to jonathan and put her arms around his neck.he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.evy came up and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"so why are you up here all alone?"  
evy asked as she put her other hand where her left hand was.   
"i have been thinking about things."  
"like what kind of things?"   
nikki asked him gently.  
"like how to protect the three most important women in my life."  
"oh really?and who would they be?"  
evy asked him with a sly smile on her face.  
"you,ava,and of course my dear wife."  
he said as he pulled nikki close to him, so she could feel the warmth of his hard,ridged stomach. 


	7. The Begining of the End

o'connell manor/night: as jonathan and nikki seemed to be enjoying eachother's company,evy smiled as she backed out of the room watching her brother and her sister-in-law giving eachother short ,sweet kisses.  
  
"goodnight you two love birds."  
  
evy said playfully as she left the sun room and shut the door behind her.jonathan and nikki said goodnight then went back to eachother.with a smile on his face jonathan picked nikki up in his arms and carried her to the window.  
  
"what are you up to?"  
  
nikki asked as she wrapped her arms around her neck.  
  
"oh nothing,just some night sight seeing."  
  
he said as he opened the window and jumped out the window.and feel alittle bit.nikki screamed in shock and surprise.he then started to flap his wings.she slapped him hard.whic left a stinging pain in his cheek.  
  
"don't ever do that again."  
nikki said as she looked away from him  
.  
"sorry,i guess i could not help myself."  
  
he said as he started going towards the city.  
  
"i forgive you...i can't stay mad at you for long."  
  
"i knew you could not."  
  
he said playfully.after a couple of minutes,they landed on top of london's tower bridge.he went over to the side and sat down with her in his lap.  
  
"hmm this is nice..."  
  
she said as she curled into his arms.he wrapped his arms even tighter around her.she sighed alittle happy sigh.  
  
"the view is beautiful...but not as beautiful as you."  
  
jonathan said as he put her head gently on his chest,so that she could rest.  
  
"i love you..."  
  
nikki said as she closed her eyes,to let them rest for a minute.she shivered abit from the cold wind.the wind blowing her short,silk night gown.jonathan noticed she shivered and wrapped his wings around her.she cooed abit as she felt the warmth from his body and wings.  
  
"thank you, my perfect angel..."  
  
nikki said half asleep.he smiled as he kissed her cheek softly.as he looked up he noticed a fire,it was coming from the bristish museum.... 


	8. The Capture

tower bridge/night: jonathan looked down at nikki who was still resting in his arms.he softly removed his wings from around her and gently jumped off the top of the bridge.he then started to fly in the direction of the museum.  
"nikki,honey...wake up please."  
jonathan said sweetly as he kissed her cheek softly.she slowly opened her eyes,to see her husband's handsome face looking down at her.  
"oops,i dosed of alittle.umm where are we going?"  
jonathan smiled as she smiled gently at him.  
"there is a fire."  
"where!?!"  
she asked looking down then quickly back to his face.  
"you know,you should tell me when we are not on the ground."  
she said easily.  
"oh sorry..."  
he said as he blushed some.  
"awww jonny is blushing...how sweet."  
she said as she kissed each one of his rosey cheeks.  
"well i'm only human....wait,no i'm not. well nevermind."  
he said as he pulled her in closer to him.soon afterwards they landed on the roof of the british museum.jonathan gently put nikki down.  
"thank you..."  
she said simply.he then wrapped his arms around her.her gently smile turned into a sly smile.  
"what are you doing?"  
"oh nothing...i just had the craving to hold you."  
"oh ok...well let me go.so i can look at who is in there,burning a fire."  
nikki said as she undid his arms that were around her.she went to the sky-roof and looked in.she feel back tot the ground on her butt and stayed there.jonatha rushed over to her.  
"what is wrong?"  
she did not say anything she just pointed towards the the sky-roof.jonathan walked over there and looked in,what he saw was imhotep,but he did not look like himself.he had horns,a pointed tail,and a light red tint to his skin.he was not alone.there were ay least 20 guards in red and black robes.jonathan backed away and went to nikki,who was in a couner of the roof alone,and hudled.he gently walked over to her and picked her up once more in his arms.she cuddled into him,she also had tears coming down her cheeks.he put her head on his chest and hushed her.he went back over to the window and dropped in.he landed gently right in the middle of the meeting.as soon as he did so,guards had taken away nikki from jonathan.he tried to get her back,but there were too many guards on him.nikki screamed for help and all jonathan could do was strugle to get free.  
"i love you!"  
nikki said yelling to him as her voice faded away.  
"i love you too!"  
jonathan yelled back.soon imhotep walked up to him.jonathan's rage was building.  
"what are you going to do with her?"  
he asked calmly.  
"i am going to make her my queen."  
imhotep said in jonathan's native language.  
"you will do no such thing.nikki loves me too much...and i don't think you can change that."  
"oh i can...you forget,i have powers beyond you wildest dreams."  
"nothing can over some true love...and you should know that.well not really since your old girlfriend ran out on you and left you to die."  
jonathan said with a sly grin on his face.imhotep drew a long sharp blade from his robes.he put it to jonathan's chest and started to draw a ancient symbol.jonathan yelled in pain as the sharp hot steel, dug into his chest.when inhoyep was done there was a symbol there,jonathan warm blood was dipping down onto his stomach.  
"it means angel...and i don't think you an live up to that."  
imhotep said as jonathan had slient tears coming down his cheeks.he looked up at imhotep with rage in his eyes.  
"when i get done with you,your guards are going to pick up you bloody mess that you use to call a body."  
jonathan said as he broke free of the guards grasps and flew back to the roof.then back to the tower bridge. 


	9. The Breakin

tower bridge/night: jonathan sat there upon tower bridge and thought about nikki.he silent tears running down his cheeks softly.he looked down ,then after while he looked up with rage in his eyes.he stood up and strecthed,making each one of his muscles ripple under his skin.he spread his large wings and started flying back to the british museum.he landed on the roof and looked through the sky-roof once more.there was nobody there,but only one guard was standing watch.jonathan jumped through the hole he had made before and landed softly in the shadows.the guard jumped but saw no one.so he went back to pacing back and forth.jonathan slowly stood up and came up behind the guard and covered his mouth.  
  
"where is imhotep...?"  
  
he snapped at the guard.he pointed to a passage way.  
  
"thanks."  
  
jonathan said before he sunk his fangs into the guards neck and killed him.  
  
"hmm i could get use to that..."  
  
he said as he looked down at the dead guards.he gently ran his tongue over his fangs.he started walking down the passage way,hopeing to fing imhotep.he was going to make the rest of imhotep's life a living hell.but jonathan figured that he had already been to hell.he came to a opening in the passageway and saw 4 or 5 guards sitting at a talbe guarding a jail cell,which held nikki.he hid in the shawdows once more and watched one of the guards go get nikki out of her cell and he walked back to the chair and put nikki on his lap.she tried to fight but it was no use.  
  
"let me go!"  
  
she screamed.  
  
"oh no i will never let you go...you are so beautiful."  
  
when nikki heard his last words she thought of jonathan and started to cry silently.  
  
jonathan tensed up with anger.he walked still in the shadows and pulled one guard into the shadows and bit his neck,killing him.all the other guards and nikki looked around and saw no one.then another guard was pulled into the shadows.then one more,until' it was only the one last guard and nikki.she was shievering with fright.jonathan licked his fangs as the sweet,warm, liquid flowed throught him,giving him more energy and power.he slowly walked over to the guard (still in the shadows) and put his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"didn't your mother every teach you how to behave with women?"  
  
jonathan asked as he pulled the guard into the shdows and wasted him as well.nikki didn't know it was jonathan ,she had not heard his vocie.she stood in the middle of the room ,where the light was.  
  
"ok whoever you are or what ever you are,stay back."  
  
she said as she looked around the room and saw no one.then she saw part of jonathan's wings sticking out from the shadows.  
  
"jonathan?"  
  
she asked weakly.he walked out slowly and he had a warm smile on his face.she ran into his arms.  
  
"oh God jonny,i thought i would never see you again..."  
  
she said as she cried into his chest.he rubbed her back softly. 


End file.
